All My Sins Remembered
by mjrahabim
Summary: The sequel to Purged by Fire...A young boy's selfish desire to have a pet helps to shape the dark future of Nosgoth...*Chapter Four Posted*
1. A Suffering World

That blasted fire had burned for centuries making me wonder if my friend and master were really dead. Somewhere beneath the ash did he still live, waiting to destroy me as I had him? 

In the past few centuries, Nosgoth had degenerated far more than what my body had. Its ugliness made me look beautiful by comparison. Fear and darkness enveloped a once spectacular landscape. The sight disgusted me. This was Kain's doing. For his selfishness an entire world was suffering. 

The humans begged for death. The woman that I had hunted in the night before had thanked me for taking her life. Insanity ripped at their minds as they watched a myriad of new and more ghoulish vampires take over their world. What humans remained were locked within a Citadel and few ventured beyond its watery moats. Vampire hunters who were once seen as saviors were now few and far between. 

Each vampire clan had taken on a new look, and as the centuries passed their bodies adapted to their new abilities and surroundings. Among the many clans, I alone remained unchanged. I was as ugly as I had been the day Ovelin held me in the water, my flesh molding together like a hellish jigsaw puzzle. I had never quite gotten over what I was. It had been a century since I'd even dared to wonder what I must look like to others. Whatever it was, it was a far cry from my former glory as a human. 

I had been alone since Ovelin's death. I was always alone. But rage and hatred consumed me and I wasn't at all lonely. I waited, bidding my time until my strength and my dark gifts grew. I was nurturing them they way my human father had always taught me to do. But Kain also grew stronger with each passing century.

I still maintained that I would destroy Kain for what I had become as a vampire. I swore to make the once proud leader fall. I would make him as hideous as I was and then I would kill him. But what I didn't realize is that I was not alone in the aspiration. 

I wondered however if even this would give me the peace I so desperately sought. I turned away from the fire and left the canyon to wander the forsaken landscape as I did every night. 

Tonight, the council convened…or what was left of them… More than likely there was nothing to talk about anyhow. Aside from the ailing Nosgoth, nothing changed. I found this amusing. 

Since their own indemnifications had made them all so different they could find nothing in common with each other. Zephon had locked himself away in the Silenced Cathedral and had not been seen for a century or so. His offspring were roaming the hallways, scaling the walls and towers like some sort of hellish spiders. 

Rahab had disappeared within the walls of his now drowned Abby and only appeared for Council meetings. His children were locked away in the Abby. Rahab guarded them as if he knew something was coming to exterminate them. 

Melchiah had grown massive and even more grotesque than before. He hid from the world deep within his chambers. My former brethren were left to their own devices, wandering the halls and tombs of his Stronghold that was crumbling in on itself. 

Turel had taken up residence beyond the mountains of Nosgoth and had not reappeared since the death of Raziel. His few remaining children were rare and it had been sometime since I'd seen even one of them. 

For all his self-admiration and half hearted attempts at ruling his clan, Dumah had gained only death. He still sat regally on his throne, metal spears piercing his body from every angle. A major part of his children had joined him in the underworld but the rest roamed the land aimlessly. It was to be the only time the humans were brave enough to confront a vampire Lieutenant as powerful as he was. I was not surprised to see that this whole scenario had taken place. Dumah's vanity had killed his brother and for that he had paid the price a thousand fold. 

Sighing, I sat on the steps of the Serafan tomb listening to the ghostly voices whisper their nonsense. For centuries I had found solace here in the tombs where no vampire dared to go. 

The pictoglyphs told stories of Nosgoth's glorious past. They told of Serafan Sorcerer Priests and Warriors who risked their lives to rid the world of evil vampires. But I did not need these pictures to remember the past. I remembered it as if I had never left…

"I want one!" The shrill voice demanded. Standing there the boy with the stiff red hair looked almost like a gaudy rooster. "It's not fair." He crossed his arms over his chest, a scowl turning his handsome features into something more of a nightmare. I was appalled to think that I had once been this boy. 

"It's not possible." My father crossed his arms over his chest mimicking my angry gesture. It was almost impossible with the heavy armor he wore. 

The man behind him smiled an altogether wicked and unnatural smile. I recognized him as the Oracle of Nosgoth. My father knew him as Moebius. "I don't see the harm in him having such a creature, William." The Oracle moved forward and ruffled my hair. I ducked away from him. 

In all my eleven years I had never trusted the old man. It seemed to me as if he was manipulating my father and the Serafan like marionettes. However, in this argument I was glad to have him on my side. 

"Yes father." I said, uncrossing my arms. "I don't see what it would hurt. After all with the Oracle here what could possibly go wrong?" I gave him a hopeful smile. "You promised I could have a pet and I have chosen." I paused to glance at Mobieus. The sightless old man nodded as if he knew I was looking at him. "You promised…" I finished slyly. "And isn't a king always supposed to keep his promises?" 


	2. Those that Remember

The earth shook violently beneath me and I lost my train of thought. Something was happening to Nosgoth, it was inevitable. Strange rumblings had been occurring for weeks and I knew without a doubt that it did not bode well for any of us. Perhaps, whatever was causing the rift in Nosgoth was seeking revenge on Kain. I could only hope so. I had to face the fact that I would never be strong enough to face him alone, no matter how deep my hatred. 

I got to my feet and left the Serafan tomb somewhat sorrowful. All that was left of Nosgoth's distinguished past lay behind the stone walls of the Tombs. Seven men renowned for their heroism and infallible bravery who had tried to rid the world of the wretched vampire commination had once been laid to rest within. But Lord Kain had desecrated these tombs in order to bring about the ultimate irony. Serafan priests made into the very things that they despised: vampires. To those of us that remembered our past, it was like a slap in the face. 

These men had been my friends. I'd known them because they'd worked for my father and the Circle of Nine. I'd even idolized Ovelin, even though he'd never really known anyone existed beside himself. If it hadn't been for my lineage I was sure that I could have been a Serafan Warrior myself. However, that was not to be…

"Your father's letting you have one of those things?" the small brown haired boy punched my arm and glared at me. I shoved him roughly in return and scowled. 

"Of course my father's letting me have one." I said indignantly. " I am the prince." 

The brown haired boy snorted and turned away from me. "It's no wonder you don't have any friends, Gathonel." He ran to a group of young boys standing not far from me and after a bit of nasty whispering they all turned to look at me laughing. I raised a fist to challenge them, but a large hand grabbed mine and pulled it down. I turned to see Moebius glaring down at me…if that's what you could call it. 

"A prince should not act the way you do, boy." He told me, his voice as always a high pitched whine. 

"I did nothing wrong," I protested sneering back at him. I looked over my shoulder to see if the other boys had seen the Oracle, but they were already gone. 

"Never mind." Moebius said, his voice a cackle. "I have a surprise for you…" 

The ground beneath me shuddered again and I looked toward the sky wondering if a storm was headed our way. The sky, although gray, was free of black thunderheads. It rained so infrequently these days. Fires, like Ovelin's, burned for centuries without ceasing because there was nothing to interrupt them. 

I decided it best to return to Melchiah's Bastion and wait out the remainder of the day. There was nothing else to do. That was another reason I was so disappointed in Kain. Because of his selfish desire to rule the world, Nosgoth's mortal population dwindled into extinction. The only animals I'd seen recently had been fat crows. I'd finally come to the conclusion that they were only plump because they fed off the corpses we vampires left behind…

Designed to keep out light and water, things deadly to a creature of its kind, the cage built for my pet was a stone building much like a mausoleum. My father had agreed to build it only with the assurance of the Oracle that all forms of magic would be used to guarantee that his only heir would remain safe. 

Chains were fashioned into the walls to make certain the creature would not be able to attack me on sight. Moebius thought it best to feed the creature a diet of small animals rather than the food it usually dinned on. Although I disagreed, (because after all what was a creature without his natural food) my father vehemently agreed with the Oracle. 

The only task left to accomplish was picking out a pet…


	3. Nightfall in Nosgoth

Instead of heading toward Melchia's Bastion as I had originally planned, I turned toward the Sanctuary of the Clans and prepared to make myself an unknown presence at the Council meeting. I had been watching Kain for centuries, hoping to find a loophole in his dark gifts that might make him in some way vulnerable to me, but so far I had found nothing. Although I had gained the ability to shift through gates and the like, I doubted it would allow me to do more than escape my fate for a time. 

"He is here." Kain's voice reached out to me even before I'd floated through the gates outside the Sanctuary. I made my way to the inner chamber and slid through the door, wondering if I was the one Kain was referring to. However, neither he nor Rahab turned to look at me. Shocked, I stopped in mid stride and gawked at them. Why was Rahab the only Council member here? 

Rahab moved his massive tail and slapped it abruptly on the stone floor. "Raziel…" His voice as well as his body had adapted to the water well. Even now he sounded as if he were underwater. "So your prophecy has come to pass." Frowning, I slipped behind one of the pillars and listen. I was confused. Ovelin had told me that Raziel was dead, tossed to the bottom of the Abyss like lowly fledglings and traitors. 

Kain sighed deeply and shifted on his throne. He seemed very uneasy. "Yes…" He said slowly, flexing his claws. "I would have thought he'd been here sooner." I narrowed my eyes and bit my lip. I wanted to ask him how a vampire lieutenant could possibly be anywhere but where they had executed him. Vampires never returned from the Abyss…ever. 

Rahab's face twisted in a frown. "He's come back to kill the Brethren then?" 

"You know the answer to that." Kain told him simply, he turned his head in my direction and narrowed his eyes. "But you needn't fear, my vampiric child, you have a few days left before Raziel seeks to end your blasphemous existence." Rahab scowled at his answer his gaze following Lord Kain's. "He's coming here. I'd suggest you left unless you wish to die sooner than later." Rahab nodded soundlessly and slithered off, heading back toward his drowned Abby. Kain's voice caught me as I stood pondering his meanings. "You wretched vampire, had better leave as well. Your destiny is not here." I turned and ran. Later I would be furious with myself for having done so. I should have stayed and waited to see what became of Kain. But something dreadful was coming and I had the inexplicable feeling that I would want no part of it. 

Somehow, I found myself back at Nupraptor's Retreat and Ovelin's burning flame. I sat down shivering as nightfall spread itself across Nosgoth like a blanket...

The Termogent forest seemed like a very good place to go in search of my pet. We'd heard rumors that one of the creatures named Vorador had some sort of "family" hiding with him in a mansion somewhere deep within the woods. Not wanting to be hindered by the blind and somewhat creepy Oracle I waited until nightfall and made preparations to set out alone. But that was not to be. A young servant girl saw me sneaking out of the castle and ran after me.

"Your highness…" She said breathlessly when she finally caught me. "Where are you going at such a late hour?" Before she'd found me, I'd been trying to figure out a way to capture my pet, but now as she stood before me gasping I smiled broadly. Without knowing it, she'd given me exactly what I'd been looking for. 

"My father's feeling ill." I lied. I turned and saddled my pony not wanting her to catch my grin. "I was going to the Termogent forest to look for those mushrooms he likes so much." 

The servant nodded. "Then I shall go with you. Vampires are everywhere you know." I looked back at her and sighed. Wasn't that the point? 

The forest loomed before us like a dark sentinel. I wouldn't have admitted it to anyone but I was somewhat afraid. The servant girl stumbled behind me and sucked in a breath. 

"Are you sure about this?" Her voice shook as she stared at the darkness ahead of us. 

"I know what my father wants." I snapped at her. I climbed down off my pony and handed her the reins. If I was to be a prince then I had to act like one. I could not be afraid of anything. "There's a patch of mushrooms right over there." I pointed to a clearing that was filled with moonlight. "I'm going to see if I can find some more…" I narrowed my eyes at the dark forest. Surely my pet was somewhere within…


	4. The Prince's Offering

A bright flash of light brought with it a violent earthquake. Getting to my feet I stared into the sky of the present day Nosgoth. A wave of strange energy flowed through me and I shivered anew. History was in the making…

I'd only gone a few feet deeper into the forest when a strange chill swept over me. I had the oddest feeling that someone was watching me. As I looked around I could see a pair of white glowing eyes staring at me intently. It didn't take me long to realize that a possible pet was staking me out as a meal. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I said more regally than I felt. The rustle of leaves was my only answer. "I have something that might be of interest to you." The pony who had stood beside me patiently suddenly threw his head back nostrils flaring. 

"A boy…has something of interest…" the voice was all together terrible and frightening in its own right. "And what, pray tell, could that possibly be?" The man appeared from behind a group of trees the light of the full moon revealing his alabaster skin. Simultaneously my pony and I stepped backward. 

"An offering." I said, my voice squeaked embarrassingly. The vampire smiled at me. His teeth were as white as his skin and dangerously long and sharp. I straightened myself and proudly threw back my shoulders. 

His piercing laughter stopped me from saying anything else. "What could a boy possibly have to offer that a vampire might desire?" 

Angry I stepped forward, ignoring that this man was much taller than I. "I am not a boy!" I shouted at him. "I am a prince." The vampire leaned casually against a tree his grin widening. I guessed he was in on hurry to eat me. 

"A prince?" He was mocking me. "Do you honestly think it makes a difference to one such as me what rank you hold, human?" I nodded sheepishly. 

"Do you want my offering or not?" I questioned daringly. 

The vampire sighed and I became brutally aware of the long talons that flexed on the end of his fingers. "What is it?"

I pointed back to where the servant girl knelt, still gathering mushrooms. "She is there." I said. My pony stamped his foot and snorted. I placed a hand on his back as he quivered. Without answering the vampire disappeared and materialized beside the servant. Her scream was cut short as his claws entered her throat. At the sight of her blood flowing in a wide arch through the air and into the vampire's mouth, I nearly lost what little control remained within me. Briefly I wondered if having such a creature as a pet was a wise idea. 

Slowly, the vampire turned to look at me again. "Virgins…" He murmured. I looked at him in confusion. "Now boy prince, I must make a meal of you." As if the pony understood what he had said, it bolted into the forest. 

"Wait." My voice squeaked again. "I have more where she came from…" I paused searching my brain for the meaning of "virgin". After several moments, I came up with nothing. "Virgins." I offered hopefully. The vampire chuckled.

"How I can a trust a boy?" He asked, mirth flooding from his words. "Even a boy prince can lie." I chewed on my lip for a long moment. The prospect of being killed by the very creatures my father despised didn't thrill me. Finally, I smiled.

"If I am lying, vampire, then you can have your retribution on me. What harm can there be in simply perceiving for yourself whether I'm telling the truth or not?" I crossed my arms over my chest, mimicking his movement. 

"Fine." The vampire answered; his were words vicious. "But when I find that you've lied to me, I'll eat you myself…" 

I made my way deep into Nupraptor's Retreat, disgusted as I remembered that in its day it had been a grand banquet hall and library. Now it was a place where my clan, the ugly disgusting creatures that we were, buried themselves in hopes that an unsuspecting victim would happen upon the Retreat. 

Kain was not dead I frowned to myself. Somehow I knew this. As I dug into the mud, making a bed for myself I wondered exactly what part Kain had played in the downfall of Nosgoth. We all had our dark secrets. What kind of hell had Kain set upon us?


End file.
